Hostage
by Eternal Headache
Summary: JD is held hostage by a madman.  Chris Larabee.


I've ventured into the ATF verse! I have no idea where this came from. I can, however, tell you that I don't think the bunny that jumped me with this one is finished and this will likely become part of a larger fic later on. For now, however, I give you this insanity...

Title: Hostage  
Category: Gen  
Universe: ATF  
Main Characters: Chris, JD  
Rating/Warning: Not beta'd  
Summary: JD is being held hostage by a madman. Chris Larabee.

Hostage

JD was in a hostage situation. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself in such a situation and likely wouldn't be the last considering how young he was and all the years he still had ahead of him. What was different about this current instance, however, what made it so much more frightening, was who it was that currently held JD against his will. It was a man that JD normally trusted with his life. A good friend...a brother.

Chris Larabee.

They were currently holed up at Chris' ranch, the older man having brought them there after whisking JD from the office a couple of hours earlier. The blond was very clearly out his head, and JD was afraid of what he might do despite his assurances that he wasn't going to hurt JD. That he was just trying to protect him.

"Protect me from who?" JD had asked.

"The others," was Chris' reply. He'd gone on to explain that the others weren't really the others. That JD and himself had been kidnapped at some point and made to believe that men they worked with...the men they both thought of as family, were illusions. Where the real ones were he had no idea. "Hell," he'd said with a humorless laugh that had sent a shiver down JD's spine, "I don't even know if we're really in Denver or if this is really my house. These bastards are good, JD. We've been getting played ever since you were taken."

He'd been referring to a couple of months earlier when JD had been kidnapped during a random bust. He'd been gone a week when the others had received a tip as to his location and had found him, drugged to the gills but otherwise fine. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, he had been unharmed for which the others were grateful if not a little confused. Why take the kid, only to give him back basically unharmed? It had been strange, but they had put the incident behind them and moved on.

But then, strange things began to happen, mostly centered around Chris. JD felt as if the older man was watching him, even following him. He'd become...jittery and a little paranoid which hadn't escaped the notice of the others who had tried to talk to him but didn't get very far.

Then, last week, JD had broken his arm in an accident and Chris' strange behavior had escalated to he currently found himself; sitting in a corner, away from the windows, watching Chris pace and mutter, occasionally peaking outside to where the others were attempting to talk their friend and leader down. JD had managed to get word to them when Chris wasn't looking, and their arrival had sent the man into a frenzy. He'd smashed a hole in the window and had proceeded to empty his gun at them.

Hours had passed since the others had gotten there. Chris had retrieved his rifle and was occasionally taking a shot and screaming threats and obscenities before going back to pacing. And to top it all off, JD hadn't been feeling well all day and was now feeling feverish on top of scared to death.

"Chris," he finally spoke up quietly, instantly getting the other man's attention. "Chris, I don't feel so good. I...I really wouldn't mind seeing Nathan right about now."

Chris smiled gently as he crossed over to JD and knelt down, firmly gripping JD's good arm. "You and me both, kid. But I've told you, that ain't Nate out there right now. The reason you ain't feeling well right now is cause of who's out there. I promise you, son, I ain't gonna let them do anything more to you. They ain't gonna get either of us back, I swear. I'll kill us both first."

JD's heart jumped to his throat, then his body jumped as Chris suddenly stood and, stalking to the window, screamed, "You hear me you bastards? I ain't gonna let you take us back! I'll put a bullet in the kid's head followed by my own before I let it happen! You won't like that very much will ya!"

He turned and grinned at JD, who stared back wide eyed and wondering how he could possibly get out of this. Both their eyes snapped to the door as there was a soft knock and then Vin's voice shouted from outside, "Chris! I'm coming in! I'm unarmed! I just want to talk, okay?"

Chris looked at JD and smirked and JD wanted to scream at Vin not to come in, but his voice wouldn't work. All he could do was watch as Chris moved to position himself behind the door, aiming his rifle at JD, who heart nearly stopped, shouting, "Fine! But I got my rifle aimed at JD! One wrong move and I'll put a bullet in him, you hear me?" The wink he threw at JD did nothing to ease the icy fear that gripped the kid's heart.

"I hear ya!" came the reply. Slowly the door opened and a pair of hands appeared as Vin attempted to show that he was no threat. Continuing to move slowly, Vin entered the house, meeting JD's terrified eyes. When he had cleared the door, Chris slammed it shut, then proceeded to slam Vin up against the wall and search him. Satisfied that he really was unarmed, Chris quickly moved back so that he remained protectively in front of JD, rifle aimed at Vin's head.

"I hope all of you are this stupid," Chris practically purred. "Maybe I won't have to kill us both after all."

"Chris, please," Vin said softly, like he was talking to a frightened, cornered animal. "There's something wrong with you, Cowboy..."

"Don't call me that!" Chris screamed, causing both JD and Vin to jump. "There's only *one* man who gets to call me that and you sure as hell ain't him!" he hissed.

"Yes I am, Chris," Vin replied calmly. "You gotta listen to me, Pard. Something's got your head all scrambled up and turned around. You're sick, Chris and we just want to take you to the hospital and get you sorted out."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet you do. How stupid do you think I am? Whatever the hell you've been doing to us, it's wearing off! I've seen what you really look like! Seen the medical labs with the mad scientists doing all the crazy experiments!" He grinnef coldly. "The kid and I must be real important to you assholes to go as far as you have. I have to admit, it's real impressive, but I ain't playing no more! So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna kill you to send a message to your friends out there. And then, I'm gonna take as many of them out as I can before..."

He looked back at JD, regret and deep sadness slipping into his eyes. "The real boys will understand," he murmured. "Buck will forgive me..."

"Dammit, Chris!" Vin shouted and Chris' head snapped back around, staring at Vin with slightly wide eyes. Vin wore a look of desperate pleading. "I *am* the real Vin! The boys outside, they're real too! *Look* in my eyes, Chris! Listen to what your heart and your gut say not your fucked up head!" He took a step closer and Chris growled threateningly, but Vin ignored it. "Please, Chris," he breathed softly. "Ignore what your head is tell you for a just a minute and listen to the rest of your instincts. Look in my eyes, you *know* it's me. You have to. Please."

Chris seemed to falter at Vin's words and JD felt hope start to wiggle its way into his heart. 'Please. Chris,' he mentally pleaded. 'Listen to Vin, please...'

As the boy watched, Chris lowered the rifle a bit and JD, relying on the mirror that hung behind Vin, saw his leader's eyes fill with hesitancy and uncertainties. Vin took another step closer. "That's right," he Chris, he said softly, back to using the frightened animal voice. "Listen to your other instincts. Let us help you."

JD bit his lip so hard he drew blood, but paid it no mind as he watched the two older men. It actually looked as though Vin was getting through to Chris. A few more steps and the long haired Texan would be able to get the gun away...

All three men jumped as Chris' cell went off. Taking a few quick steps back, Chris shakily dug into his jean pocket and pulled out his cell. He never took his eyes from Vin as he brought the phone to his ear and JD, watching Chris carefully in the mirror, watched as the other man's eyes went from uncertainty to deadly cold in seconds as he listened to whoever was on the other end.

Fear gripped JD's heart so hard he thought he was going to die from the pressure it caused, easily seeing what Chris was about to do. Vin obviously knew it too as he took a step back, calling out to Chris, who let the cell fall from his hand and raised the rifle up, clearing intending to blow Vin's head from his shoulders.

"VIN! NO!" JD's scream mixed with the echo of gunfire.

Then was all was silent.

END (for now anyway)


End file.
